the_mundane_of_verona_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Austin Williams
Appearance Overheight for his age, Austin is the tallest of the bunch when it comes to 17 year olds, but nowhere near the muscliest. He tends to look quite lanky, while still retaining good strength and stamina, and is most of the time underestimated in an arm wrestling match or a race. He wears baggy jeans and t-shirts, and a hoodie if it's cold. He's rarely seen wearing smart clothes, and is completely out of place in a suit. He's considered childish for his age, with him wearing quite a lot of "nerdy" clothes. They're still awesome to him, though, and thinks it cool to be a kid at heart. Austin also has a scar that goes from the middle of his spine and runs down to the top of his tailbone, exactly 15cm in length. He got it in a childhood accident, where a nail was sticking out of the fence and he jumped down on top of it. Oh, and he's British. Fashion Choices T-Shirts Ollie takes preference to plain crew neck t-shirts, in a range of exciting colours, from white to cream, and even brown to pink. He also sometimes wears logoed t-shirts, and occasionally wears a certain Flash shirt just to creep people out. Another logoed t-shirt of his is a smoky Superman shirt. Button-up Shirts Even though he's out of place in a suit doesn't mean he's out of place in a button-up shirt. However, he's limited to 3 (a man can't look good in everything) - a dark grey long-sleeved button-up, a purplish-red short-sleeved button-up, and a plaid red and black button-up with roll-up sleeves. Hats Since he's so weird, Ollie likes wearing hats all year round, every season. Obviously, not every day. However, he does have a certain grey beanie he wears mainly during summer. Other hats include a Joker snapback, a Superman snapback, a Flash baseball cap and a black flatcap. Personality Let me just say this - Austin is batshit crazy. He's quirky, charismatic, and has a smile plastered on his face all day, everyday (although, Mondays can occasionally be an exception. And mornings). It may seem annoying at first, but it grows on you. In Austin's words, "YOU CAN NEVER ESCAPE ME MUAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA!". Also, it kinda rubs off on you. Sooner or later you'll be referencing Supernatural, The Big Bang Theory, Doctor Who and calling everyone waffle. Or potato. However, on the inside, Austin is vulnerable, alone, and affected by the growing distance between him and his family. He daren't say anything to anyone, incase it were used against him, and despite that it seems like he's your friend, he'll push those who get too close away. There are only a select few who have gained his timid trust, and around them his paranoia seems to fade, and, even if it's just for a moment, he seems to feel true, full-on happiness. In four words, he's charismatic, secretive, nerdy, and lazy. History Before Verona For the first fifteen years of his life, Austin lived in Britain, with his mother, father, and brother. He went to a small primary school on the outskirts of town, where he got incredibly good grades, with him getting an entire level above the rest in all his year groups. He finished Year 6 with level 6a in some subjects, and 7c in others. Austin was so excited for high school - he just couldn't wait to see what job he would get! Buuut, that's when things changed. Turns out he was going to high school in America. Half of his friends weren't going to the same high school as him as it was, and he was going to have to leave the rest behind, too. What did America even have that Britain didn't? Horrible accents, paid medical care, vacuum packed hot dogs, crap tasting chocolate... it was hell! But, his father insisted it was on "business", and wouldn't take no for an answer. Verona; Pre-RP And so, they packed up, and left. That's how he ended up in this dump. Verona, Washington - home to... to... home to nothing. And to make it worse, his familiy's attitude completely changed. His mother, who'd had a close bond with him in Britain, slowly reduced her attention for him more and more, until she ended up staying in her study bedroom practically all the time. And his father? Well, business became more important than Austin, apparently. In fact, more important than the whole family. ''And his brother went out of his way to annoy Austin, instead of them sharing the brotherly bond they'd once had. Astronomy Club After being bored for two years, Austin finally got some excitement. Whilst in the middle of a Chicken & Mushroom Pot Noodle (and possibly the rebound of the previous Chow Mein flavoured one), there was a strange Solar Eclipse, one that wasn't predicted, or even mentioned before. The next morning, after telling his heroic story of his battle with the Pot Noodles to Gerard, he discovered he had powers. Not just some random, sucky power, like the ability to turn into ice cream, but the power he'd longed for his entire life - superspeed. Full of adrenaline and excitement, he made his way to Astronomy Club, where he learned quite a few others had gained powers, too. But he was just estatic - he was the Flash! The one person he'd idolized his entire life was now him! He thought it couldn't get any better. Turns out, he was wrong. But also right. Also, for the rest of the day, he skipped school and tested his limits. Act 1 - The Memorial Austin spent little time at the memorial, though checked up on Jay, since he'd gotten into a fight with King. Afterwards, he decided to shoot Tess (the girl he'd had a crush on since he moved) a text, and much to his joy she invited him to what became a date at Simoné's Coffee, where they became girlfriend and boyfriend. After their first kiss, Tessa recieved a text saying that there'd been another murder, and they went over to her place, where they played Splatoon and had an excruciatingly awkward encounter with her gran. Then Tess' mum showed up, and they spent a little bit looking at the woodwork Tessa had made, before her mum invited Austin to dinner. After a little argument that resolved in Tess being sent to her room and Austin being kicked out by her gran, they went to Everett's party. Act 2 - The Party At the party, Austin got completely wasted, despite only having a flask of Bailey's*. He passed out just as Jade had her outburst, and woke up surrounded by gaps in the Earth, and huge fissures. Confused, he ran into the forest, where he tried to find Tessa, or even someone he knew. Failing in his mission, he became a sobbing mess, until Jay tripped over him and he drew a crowd to the location. They had a brief moment of confusion and panic, before Jade spotted them and sent something big their way. Austin froze in his spot, unable to move, and started going blurry, despite not moving anywhere. *Will soon find out that it wasn't. Superpower Austin is blessed with the power of his idol, Barry Allen - superspeed. It is the ability to run and move far faster than the average human, and become a simple blur to the human eye. Abilities Austin (and anyone he is carrying) can move at the speed of sound, as far as he wants, so long as you could still access it if you were walking normally. He used to be disorientated by it, as the entire world became a blur, and since his body thought he was moving but the world wasn't, it set off his travel sickness. However, his eyes adjusted after testing his limits one school day. Also, it affects his reflexes, too, with him being able to easily catch anything thrown at him by a human, and also able to catch an arrow & a tennis ball shot from the training machines. Soon, he'll also be able to catch a bullet, and move at the speed of light. Drawbacks Despite being able to go anywhere accessible by foot, he experiences multiple effects after different durations: * After '''one minute', Austin will get a nosebleed. * After a minute and a half, Austin will get a migrane. * After two minutes, Austin will pass out. Also, while moving at accelerated speeds, Austin burns calories much faster than a normal person. This requires him to consume large amounts of nutrients to maintain his peak physical performance & condition. If he continues to use his superspeed without enough calories and nutrients, he will become disoriented and weak, and also begin to hallucinate. Category:Character Category:Act One